


luigi and papyrus are friends

by clowndevil



Category: Super Mario Bros. (Video Games), Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, also this is my first time writing anything so uhh have fun?, hi i wrote this on my phone and i didn’t capitalize anything, i made this account specifically to post this, luigi teaches papyrus how to make a meatball recipe i found online, they are friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:28:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22421092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clowndevil/pseuds/clowndevil
Summary: it’s a sunny day outside and luigi is going to see his best friend, papyrus. luigi likes papyrus and they’ve been friends for a while now but there’s something that needs to be said.papyrus sucks at making spaghetti. like a lot.
Relationships: luigi & papyrus
Kudos: 8





	luigi and papyrus are friends

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Following_Avian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Following_Avian/gifts).



> hi this is my first time writing fanfiction and i mostly wrote this for me and my friend but i think it’d be funny to post it. also i’m like 15 and mainly an artist who outlines a storyline and not actually write stuff like this so if you are a stranger and want to see more of my context my deviantart is maiden-uvu. hope you enjoy this regardless of it being good or bad. also the recipe used you can find by simply googling “gordon ramsey italian meatballs”

it’s a sunny day outside and luigi is going to see his best friend, papyrus. luigi likes papyrus and they’ve been friends for a while now but there’s something that needs to be said. 

papyrus sucks at making spaghetti. like a lot. 

luigi isn’t sure how to feel about this, as an authentic italian, but as a friend, he feels concerned for his dear buddy. 

how did papyrus escape so long without knowing this. how did papyrus not realize you have to put salt in the water. how did papyrus not realize you have to fully cook the meatballs and season them. who has let him escape this long without causing someone to get sick. 

thankfully papyrus has agreed to let luigi teach him how to cook an authentic italian meatballs and they agreed to meet up for the lessons today at three. 

luigi was running a bit late after realizing that yes, he does have to buy all the ingredients himself as papyrus most likely doesn’t have them and he can’t risk jeopardizing this mission of teaching papyrus to cook. 

there he finally spots papyrus waiting for him outside of their house that’s somehow covered in snow. 

“hello papyrus!” he greets as papyrus rushes over. “LUIGI! you were five minutes later than we agreed i was starting to get worried!” as per usual papyrus gets stressed out when things aren’t always routine. “sorry papyrus i had to buy some stuff incase you didn’t have any.”

he sighs. “i understand but can you text next time? i get worried when people aren’t on time.” luigi understands how he feels and regrets not doing so. 

they just stand there for a brief moment before going inside and papyrus leading him to the kitchen to sort out the ingredients and start cooking. 

luigi grabs a bowl and pours the breadcrumbs in with some milk while papyrus heats the oven. luigi makes sure that it’s preheated to the right temperature after setting aside the bowl. 

he grabs a pan to start making the sauce and throws in a little of white wine beforehand which papyrus is baffled by. 

“we shouldn’t use alcohol while cooking! how would i make this for the tiny human?” papyrus said. “they aren’t supposed to have wine.” did anyone teach him anything about how cooking works? he signs. “it’s okay the alcohol evaporates while cooking so it’s safe to use.” 

luigi continues to make the sauce and scoops the tomato paste (he’s has to go to work at five) into the pan before mixing it and letting it simmer. 

while he was doing this papyrus was mixing the meat together and started shaping them. the sauce was almost done so luigi helped shape them too. 

soon they were done and were starting to clean up while the meatballs were in the oven and had decided to talk about a movie that papyrus saw recently while doing the dishes. he was criticizing the storyline and how many plot holes there were that just made it completely unenjoyable and that it was complete horseshit that darla and andy got together when clearly darla and samantha have the better relationship and samantha actually supported her fully while andy was too caught up with his own issues to even help darla emotionally deal with losing almost everything. 

it was quite clear that this was something papyrus cared about and while luigi didn’t fully understand what he was talking about he enjoyed listening to papyrus talking about his interests. and just like that the moment was over as the timer went off and luigi went to grab the meatballs from the oven. 

it was time for papyrus to taste the true italy. 

luigi took the first bite and was instantly hit with all of the flavors like that scene in ratatouille with the strawberry and the cheese. the subtle basil, the strong garlic. papyrus definitely put too much garlic in but luigi was a garlic man so he didn’t mind. it didn’t even matter that it was only meatballs they were eating together. the joyous memories of making it together made it all the more wonderful. luigi was so fill with delight he simply must know what papyrus was feeling.

“how does it taste to you papyrus?” he wipes his mouth. “because i am in heav-“ “oh i can’t taste anything”

what. he can’t taste anything? “what do you mean you can’t taste anything?” he was bewildered. “i’m a skeleton. i don’t have a tongue, let alone tastebuds.” luigi felt like a fool. such a fool that it took him a moment to realize that his phone was buzzing. he picks up his phone and answered

“hello?”he asked, trying to not sound like his world was just shattered. “ah thank goodness you picked up. waluigi called off sick so i need you to come in early” 

“oh sure sure! i can come in.” it sucks that he has to come leave like right now but he needs to get away to collect his thoughts. “okay thank you so much luigi i’ve gotta go see you soon bye!” he sighs. 

“okay sorry i just got called into work i need to go. it was great doing this today bye.” he got up and pretty much ran out as fast as he could. simply wondering how he could miss the fact that skeletons don’t have tongues. well at least he can joke about it to daisy later.


End file.
